1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lightning protection devices, and more particularly, to devices for protecting electrical equipment by grounding, isolating from the electrical power mains or otherwise protecting the equipment when atmospheric conditions are such that lightning is likely to occur or has occurred within a predetermined range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lightning protection systems are known. Such systems generally employ a lightning rod or the like for drawing the lightning harmlessly to itself and arresters that employ spark gaps or other devices for conducting the current produced by a lightning stroke to ground.
While such devices provide a degree of lightning protection, particularly when used on relatively high objects, such as buildings or power line towers, there exists a need to protect electrical equipment, such as, for example, irrigation pumps, cooling pond temperature sensors and other electrical equipment, from damage caused by lightning striking either on or near the mains or the equipment itself.